Padrastro
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Drabble/Viñeta #34. —He leído muchos cuentos como mi papá, pero en ellos solo hablan de madrastras y nunca de padrastros... Tú, si te casas con mi mami, ¿vas a ser tan malvado como las madrastras de los cuentos? A.U. SasuIno.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Drabble/Viñeta #34**

 **Padrastro**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

— ¿Duermes con mi mamá?

Definitivamente, Sasuke no se esperaba esa pregunta cuando Inojin, quien rara vez le dirigía la palabra desde que había comenzado a salir con su madre, se le apareció de la nada, sentándose frente a él en la sala de la casa de Ino Yamanaka; sin embargo, una pregunta tan directa, creyó, merecía una respuesta igual de concisa:

—Sí.

El niño abrió sus ojos verdosos con un poco de sorpresa, frunciendo el diminuto ceño después, como si pretendiera imitar sus propios gestos intimidantes.

¿Y ahora qué le pasaba a ése niño?

— ¿Solo duermen o haces bebés con ella?

Ahora Sasuke escupió el café que se había llevado a la boca, completamente abochornado.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Bebés— respondió el niño con toda naturalidad, cruzándose de brazos— ¿Quieres que mi mami tenga bebés contigo?

—No sé. Tal vez— contestó, rápidamente a la defensiva— ¿Tu madre...?

—Ella está terminando de arreglarse— lo interrumpió su encuestador, metiéndose una mano al bolsillo— ¿Qué es esto?— preguntó, serio, mientras le extendía una pequeña cajita de terciopelo morado. Sasuke frunció el ceño también y se palpó los bolsillos.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—Siempre reviso tus cosas por si tienes caramelos— dijo Inojin, sin darle demasiada importancia. Sasuke se apresuró a quitarle la cajita, mirando a su alrededor antes de guardarla— ¿Vas a pedirle que se case contigo?

—Sí— no vaciló en su respuesta, así como el niño no hacía en las suyas.

—Umm...— Inojin se llevó un dedo a los labios, pensativo— ¿La amas?

A pesar de ser un adulto, fácilmente se sonrojó ante esa pregunta. Sin embargo, optó por seguir siendo igual de directo que el pequeño.

—Sí.

— ¿Cuánto?— la pregunta, en sí, se le antojó demasiado ridícula. No obstante, Inojin seguía hablando con tal seriedad que no responderle no parecía ser una opción.

—Con mi vida— dijo, en el mismo tono serio, haciendo que el niño torciera los labios, pensativo, una vez más.

— ¿Eso es más que hasta la Luna?

Si no hubiera sido por su expresión aún seria, se hubiera reído de la nueva pregunta.

—Podría decirse.

—Bien.

Inojin se sentó junto a él, como si nada, y encendió el televisor, poniendo dibujos animados para volver a guardar silencio, como si no estuviera allí. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos minutos volvió a sentarse con la espalda firme y tocó el brazo de Sasuke para volver a llamar su atención.

—Sasuke...— comenzó, dubitativo— Si te casas con mi mamá... Serás mi padrastro, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Y un padrastro es como una madrastra, pero hombre, ¿verdad?

Sasuke Uchiha parpadeó, ligeramente confundido.

—En teoría, sí.

Inojin lo escuchó atentamente y frunció el diminuto ceño.

—He leído muchos cuentos como mi papá, pero en ellos solo hablan de madrastras y nunca de padrastros... Tú, si te casas con mi mami, ¿vas a ser tan malvado como las madrastras de los cuentos?— el tono del niño una vez más denotaba una inusual seriedad, acompañada de un pequeño tinte de temor.

La cara que Inojin había puesto era tal que Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír.

—No.

— ¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

El niño entornó la mirada y escrutó su rostro durante unos segundos con una expresión insondable.

—Bien— le dijo, levantándose de un salto al tiempo que su madre entraba en la sala, ya lista para salir.

— ¿Qué hacías, cariño?— le preguntó al verlo pasar por su lado, con una sonrisa bailando en su bonito rostro. Inojin se detuvo y la miró fijamente, tal y como parecía ser su costumbre.

—Hablaba con Sasuke— contestó como si no fuera la gran cosa, aceptando el beso de Ino en la coronilla.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y de qué hablaban?

—De cuentos— le dijo, en el mismo tono despreocupado, mientras se liberaba de sus brazos para seguir camino por el corredor— Por cierto, ahora que hemos arreglado ese punto puedes casarte con él, mami. Te lo va a pedir esta noche, así que dile que sí.

Sasuke se atragantó con su café, Ino abrió los ojos con absoluta sorpresa e Inojin solo les sonrió a ambos, despidiéndose con una mano, feliz de haber comenzado con el pie derecho la relación con su padrastro.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Drabble/Viñeta #34 (y fic #100!) terminad .**

 **Antes que nada, lamento haberme perdido tanto últimamente. Sé que muchos esperan mis actualizaciones, pero lamento tener que decirles que por más que trato no he podido escribir ninguna continuación. Atravieso uno de mis peores bloqueos, pero eso no significa que vaya a abandonar mis fics.**

 **Solo quiero disculparme con mis lectores. Espero volver más pronto que tarde al ruedo, pero lo cierto es que lo haré.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Saludos!**

 **H.S.**


End file.
